The White Haired Guy
by WarriorofAnime
Summary: "Ooh! You hit a girl!" Karin kicked his shin. The white-haired boy wouldn't lie. Her kicks did hurt, but not enough to make him grasp it in pain. "That's the best you got? You just talk, but in reality you are the weak one." Karin felt her teeth clench. "Oh yeah?" She sent her fist at him, but he clasped it. She moved for a kick but his leg pushed her foot away.


The White Haired Guy

"Class is dismissed."

Flack! Kurosaki Karin shut her books and hit her head against the table. Being a high school student was difficult and her father had insisted for her to go to a cram school. Cram schools were insanely hard, especially when she had to go at eight in the evening alone. Her sister, Yuzu, was a volunteer at the Kurosaki Clinic so she didn't have to take the extra classes that Karin was taking.

"Kurosaki-San, are you alright?" asked a sugary voice.

Karin lifted her head and saw a girl with orange hair and grey eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She packed up her books in her school bag and walked away.

Since joining high school, stuff had changed for the Kurosaki Family. Her brother, Ichigo, had gone to live in Soul Society. He would come every two weeks, but it still wasn't the same. Speaking truthfully, Karin hated that he couldn't enjoy his life. That he couldn't go to college or university, and find a career. When she told him that, however, he chuckled and said he had enough work in the Soul Society. Karin understood what he meant after that. He was the Shiba Clan's leader and captain of Division Eight.

Karin sighed as she crossed the street. When she found out about her true origins, she was not surprised. Yuzu was shocked, but Karin- she had had a feeling that she wasn't human. She could see hollows and now she could see shinigamis, although no one, except Yuzu knew. She took a right turn and suddenly felt something wierd. _A hollow!_

Karin ran towards the direction she felt the spiritual pressure, her school bag thumping against her leg violently. As she approached the area, she felt theground slightly shaking and heard a hollow's scream. She stopped running as a large figure appeared before her. It had a mask, like every hollow, but this one was different. This one wasn't trying to find someone specific to devour. This one was waiting for someone to defeat it. That's when she saw him.

A guy, with white hair, gripping his sword and jumping towards the hollow. His sword inserted itself on the top of the hollow's mask and as he pulled downwards, the hollow disappeared. The white-haired guy didn't look like other shinigamis. This one had a white haori on top of his shinigami outfit and was, well, shorter. He put his sword in his sheath and turned around. Now their eyes connected. Teal and dark gray. _Does he know that I can see him?_

"I pressume you are Kurosaki Karin."

Karin's eyes widened. "Do I know you?"

"No." The white-haired walked closer to her. "But I know a lot about you and your family."

"You know Ichi-Nii, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Now, I wonder why Kurosaki Ichigo hasn't told us that his sister can see hollows and shinigamis."

"He doesn't know. Don't tell him either, or else I'll kick your face into the pavement."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think you can do that?"

"Of course I can! You look so weak and puny, I bet I can break your arm off!"

"Puny?" His left eye began twitching. "Weak? Child, if you know what's best for you, you-"

"Child? Look who is calling me child, child!"

"We are of the same height, so if I am a child the, you are as well."

"But you must be hundreds of years older than me and you're still hella short!"

The guy rolled his eyes and turned around. "Go home, and I won't tell your brother about your-"

"You won't tell him either ways."

"Who says?"

"I say! Or else-"

"What can you do?"

"Kick your face into the ground."

The white-haired guy was now annoyed. "Fine, I won't tell him! Just go home."

"Why are you so concerned about me?"

"Because if you don't get home and somebody finds out that I was the last person you talked to, your brother is sure to murder me."

"My brother can defeat you?" There was a devious smirk in Karin's face.

"Your brother can possibly defeat all of Soul Society, if he really wants to."

"Sweet! Since I want you to live, so I can tease you, I'll go home safely. Come again, Whitey. You're an interesting person."

"Whitey?"

"Yep! That's what I'll call you. Whitey-Chan!" Karin patted his head like a cat. "Like a child, Whitey-Chan!"

Toshiro felt his face grow red in annoyance and his whole face must have been abnormally twitching. He slapped her wrist. "Leave me alone."

"Ooh! You hit a girl!" Karin kicked his shin.

The white-haired boy wouldn't lie. Her kicks did hurt, but not enough to make him grasp it in pain. "That's the best you got? You just talk, but in reality you are the weak one."

Karin felt her teeth clench. "Oh yeah?" She sent her fist at him, but he clasped it. She moved for a kick but his leg pushed her foot away. To his surprise, she smiled. "You are a captain?"

He nodded.

"Can I ask you to train me?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Consider it, Whitey Taicho." She moved away and began walking home. "If you decide to do so, I'll be waiting in the park tomorrow at this time."

Karin was running home, replaying her meeting with the white-haired guy in her mind. She stopped in front of her house and looked up the sky. "Sheesh! I forgot to ask for his real name!" She shrugged her shoulders and entered her house.

"Kaaaaariiiiin!" Her senile father lunged at her, but she punched him in his face.

"Old man, can you please stop this. It has really gotten old!" She walked inside the kitchen and got a banana. "Where's Yuzu?"

"Yuzu-Chan is upstairsdoing her homework. Now tell me, why are you home soo late?"

She swallowed a piece of banana and said, "None of your buisness." She put her school bag on the table and looked at her father. It surprised her how he didn't age fast. He barely had any gray hairs and his eye sight was excellent. _That's another good reason about being a shinigami._ "Have you met anyone with white hair?"

"White hair?" repeated Isshin as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know a boy with white hair. Why?" A devious smile. "Could it be-"

"No you crazy old man. I just saw someone today and found it cool. I'd never seen someone with white hair before."

Isshin's smile widened.

"Get whatever horrible thought is in your head and throw it in the trash." She began walking up the stairs, but stopped. "I'll be coming late tomorrow."

"Can I ask why?"

Karin sighed. "I need to check if someone will help me do something. Don't worry, I'll be back quickly."

Isshin nodded and once he heard his daughter's door shut, he walked outside of his house. He breathed in the cool air and breathed out. "Hitsugaya Toshiro! How long has it been?"

Toshiro jumped down from the roof. "Shiba Isshin."

"You grew? Did a gate of hell close?"

Toshiro's left eye twitched. "Yes, I grew."

"Thank you for watching as my daughter came home."

"I'd like to ask if I can train her."

"You want to?" Isshin's voice had a slight hint of amusement.

Toshiro looked away and was silent. Finally, he said,"Yes."

Isshin smiled widely. "Is there a reason?"

"Yes." Toshiro began walking away. "She wants to learn. She's not afraid to be defeated as long as she learns."

"Doesn't she remind you of the younger you?"

Toshiro looked upthe sky and nodded. "She does."

"I give you all the permission to train her."

Toshiro disappeared from sight and Isshin sighed. "Let a new story begin."

From above, Kurosaki Karin smirked. She had heard the whole conversation from her window. "Hitsugaya Toshiro."

* * *

(A/N My first HitsuKari oneshot, which is dedicated to Karin Hitsugaya. Hope whoever reads it leaves a review. Thanks!)


End file.
